


Ghosts Made Reality

by bonesofether



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, MegaStar - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, maccadam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: A short but sweet ficlet that tied for winning on the ficlet poll that I have on my Twitter.Megatron returns from the alternate universe he was left in, only to find a stressed Starscream that believes his former commander to simply be a ghost.





	Ghosts Made Reality

Whatever hesitation Megatron may have had about confronting Starscream had been both compounded and quelled as the former warlord watched the Seeker pace back and forth. The flier was so caught up in their thoughts that they hadn’t even noticed Megatron’s arrival. That, by itself, was both surprising and a little worrying, given how self-preserving Starscream tended to be. But the fact that they hadn’t even looked in Megatron’s general direction was just downright dumbfounding.

Starscream was muttering to himself, and their pacing was only interrupted by the Seeker going over to their large desk and looking over datapads that were strewn across the desktop. He would trail his digit tips across the glowing screens before returning to his somewhat frenetic pacing and muttering. His wings were folded as far back and down as they could be, which Megatron recognized as a sign of Starscream being in severe stress. It was very odd to see Starscream in such a state, but, finally, Megatron took a couple steps forward.

It was only until the former warlord was a few paces from Starscream that the Seeker paused and then pivoted suddenly. For a long moment, only silence hung between the two, and then Starscream gave the most unexpected response.

He laughed.

“Of course you showed up!” the Seeker laughed harshly. He grinned up at Megatron, who was returning the reaction with a look of confusion and faint apprehension. “Why wouldn’t you!? It’s not as if you haven’t haunted me enough already!”

“I...what?”

“Oh, this is rich! The ghost of Megatron my mind concocts is a meek and reserved Megatron,” Starscream sneered, even though their voice was tightening and wings were trembling with growing upset. “I can’t even get the one that will be an honest recreation!”

“A...ghost?” Megatron repeated incredulously, trying to keep his posture as relaxed and unimposing as possible. “Starscream, I can assure you I’m no ghost. I-”

“Right, right,” the flier interrupted with a sharp wave of his hand before crossing his arms and turning his back to the tankformer. The Seeker’s wings were trembling so badly that Megatron could hear them faintly rattling. “You’re some creation of my mind due to  _ stress _ or whatever they say is wrong. Spare me the psychological insight.”

Now Megatron’s trepidation had turned into deep concern. He had been ready to dismiss Starscream’s comments of him being a ‘ghost’ or a concoction as the Seeker simply taking jabs for Megatron having been gone so long. But the more that Starscream spoke, the more Megatron realized that they were being completely sincere with what they said. The realization sent a chill, though maybe not completely unexpected, straight to Megatron’s spark.

“Starscream,” Megatron asked quietly, reaching out and setting a hand on the Seeker’s quivering wings. They immediately snapped rigid, along with Starscream’s posture, at the touch. “What happened to you?”

Slowly, Starscream turned to face Megatron, any trace of defiance or sarcasm long gone from their features. Instead, the Seeker was regarding his former commander with a look of disbelief and a mix of cautious anger. He pulled his wings away from Megatron’s hand, posture straightening so that he was standing as tall as he could to the tankformer. And then a snarl suddenly snapped across Starscream’s features, though there was a definite tone of hurt when the Seeker spoke.

“How dare you!” Starscream spat, jabbing his index digit at Megatron. “How dare you come crawling back here!”

Now this wasn’t so unexpected. Even if he had been trapped in an alternate universe, Megatron had still expected Starscream’s reaction to his return to be something like this. Well, something like this save for the odd tinge of hurt that kept flickering over Starscream’s features. The Seeker’s wings had resumed quivering again, and this time the shuddering was even worse. In the back of his mind, Megatron wondered if the flier’s wings hurt from such actions.

Where he would have normally reacted with anger and violence, ages of experiences and lessons in humility quelled such a response in Megatron. He let Starscream fume for a few moments, then gave the feisty Seeker a tired, very faint smile. He reached over and gave their wings a light, but gentle stroke, trying to soothe the frantic tremblings. The action earned a confused, half-grimace from Starscream, but they didn’t recoil this time.

“I had heard some...concerning things about you, Starscream,” Megatron replied, keeping his voice quiet but steady. He wanted to be calm in the face of the Seeker’s upset. “Besides...I rather missed you.”

Looking absolutely dumbfounded, Starscream froze, his index digit still pointing at Megatron. He made a few, short noises as he struggled to find his voice, but fell silent when Megatron stroked their wings gently once again. The tankformer continued to give Starscream a concerned look, and even ventured to give their wings a third pet. The action appeared to make the Seeker almost collapse, but they stayed standing. He still, however, managed to fix a glare up at the former warlord.

“They said you were dead,” Starscream hissed lowly, clenching his hands into fists.

“No, I-” Megatron paused, unsure how the flier would react to the truth. Instead, he opted to keep his answer short, for now. “I was merely away, but now I’ve returned.”

Though his posture was now slouched, Starscream’s frame appeared to stay rigid, but his wings had since calmed their frantic quavering. His ventilation was quick and uneven, but the flier appeared to be working hard to keep his composure. They slowly unclenched their fists, and Megatron simply watched them in silence, letting Starscream react however they saw fit.

Once again, though, the Seeker surprised Megatron with their reaction.

Lunging forward, Starscream crushed his lips against Megatron’s, clasping his hands tightly on the sides of the tankformer’s helm to hold them fast. The heat that radiated from the Seeker’s frame was impressive, and whatever sound of surprise Megatron may have had was muted by the fact that their lips were held tightly against Starscream’s. After a moment, though, Megatron reached up and gave Starscream’s wings gentle but firm massages, grinning inwardly when he heard the flier make a small moan of contentment.

“We  _ will _ be discussing your decided absence later,” Starscream murmured, his lips brushing against Megatron’s. “However, until then…”

Starscream finished his statement by resuming, and then deepening, his kiss with Megatron. The Seeker clutched tightly at the former warlord’s frame as Megatron continued to massage Starscream’s wings gently, the two locked in a blazing kiss.


End file.
